The Jet-Black Mystery Train
Case Situation Departure Vermouth is on the phone with Gin. Vermouth passes on the information that Bourbon came across, which that Sherry was hiding in Gunma and was going to travel on the Bell Tree Express, a train own by Suzuki family which hosts a special mystery onboard. Vermouth recalls her encounter with Conan and her promise to let Sherry go. She justifies the upcoming attack on Sherry as Bourbon's job and asks Gin not to interfere before the train reaches its destination. At the Bell Tree Express, Conan, Ran, Sonoko, Agasa, and the Detective Boys including Haibara prepare to board the train. Haibara still has a cold and has her cold mask on to hide her identity on the platform. The Detective Boys learn that the train usually runs only once a year, but this year will be different because Jirokichi Suzuki plans to run it a month later in another attempt to lure out Kaitou Kid. Sonoko also plans to place her love letter to Kid in the train car so he can receive it. Suddenly Masumi Sera shows up, and she says she is interested in the deduction quiz that will take place in the train. Haibara notices her and cover herself with her jacket's hood. Next, the group witnesses the arrival of more passengers. Satoru Andou of 8C is the first to arrive, and he is traveling with a client's picture with a solid gold frame. Taisaku Noto (8A) and Mari Idenami (8E) show their familiarity with the conductor. Natsue Komino (8D), an old lady in a wheelchair, is accompanied by her maid Hiruka Sumitomo. And lastly, the angry Etsuto Murobashi appears (7B), and he accosts the conductor to demand his usual room in car 8. Kogoro (8B) introduces himself to the group after adjusting his mustache into the style of Hercule Poirot, explaining to him that his daughter, Ran, is a friend of the owner of the train, so he got a room on the luxury car. The passengers show shock reaction upon hearing his name. In Agasa's room, 6B, Conan and the Detective Boys are chatting. Someone knocks on their door. They find a mystery card lying there, telling them they have received the role of detective that will investigate the murder which will occur in room 7B. The group (excluding Agasa) goes to 7B and witnesses a supposed murder incident. A masked man with hood shoots Etsuto Murobashi. They run after the murderer, but he gets away. Later, they run into a train conductor, and learn that the quiz is suppose to happen an hour later. Conan, with a shocked expression, runs back to 7B only to found out that Ran, Sonoko, and Sera are there instead, and to complicate thing further, Ran's group tell them they're in 8B. It seems that after the murder happened, Car 7 disappear into thin air. Meanwhile, Haibara, who's slightly behind Conan group, follows them half-heartly, show a strong reaction when Scar Akai leaves one of the rooms. But Scar Akai, who is dressed in a formal outfit, does not notice her and walks in the opposite direction. Haibara catches a glimpse of him. Conan tries to convince the train conductor that something was wrong with the mystery murder that took place to no avail, nevertheless, they learn more about the nature of the train. Passengers can ring a bell which turns on a light above their door to summon the carriage attendant who sits in the hall. Additionally, each car has no indication of its number inside, only from outside can one tell the car number, a feature added by Jirokichi Suzuki to make the train more mysterious. Meanwhile, Haibara recalls her encounter with Scar Akai a moment ago. She thinks he has the "feeling" of Dai Moroboshi but doesn't understand why he has a burn mark. Conan then recalls seeing Sera holding a card when they first ran into Ran's cabin. They go back to 7B and confront the girls with the correct conclusion: everything happened in 7B all along and the girls had lied that the room was 8B. Ran's party received the role of accomplices (assigned by the card that Sera held) They temporarily switched their room from 8B to 7B with Murobashi (who will wait in Ran's room, 8B) while the incident happened as part of the trick. As the Detective Boys followed Conan into the room, Sera notices that Haibara is with the group, and she says she wants to have a word with Haibara as well. Haibara starts to look scared, but the conversation is cut short because Scar Akai had been lurking outside the door. Sera demands to know who was there, but Scar Akai hides himself before Sera sees him. After the trick is revealed, they return to Ran's original room, 8B, to inform Murobashi that their trick got exposed. They try to open the door, but it is chained shut and Murobashi is "sleeping" on the couch. Just then, Sera and Conan notice the gunpowder smell and break the chain link to open the door. They found Etsuto Murobashi was killed in a sealed room! vlcsnap-2013-07-13-20h02m23s6 (1).png vlcsnap-2013-07-13-19h45m50s58.png Vermouthlcsnap-2013-07-13-19h47m28s13.pngvermouth.png vlcsnap-2013-07-13-19h50m27s252.png vlcsnap-2013-07-13-19h50m35s80.png vlcsnap-2013-07-13-19h51m25s81.png vlcsnap-2013-07-13-19h53m15s148.png vlcsnap-2013-07-13-19h53m19s200.png vlcsnap-2013-07-13-19h53m52s4.png vlcsnap-2013-07-13-19h54m07s162.png vlcsnap-2013-07-13-19h57m19s37.png vlcsnap-2013-07-13-20h02m23s6.png vlcsnap-2013-07-13-20h02m47s234.png vlcsnap-2013-07-13-20h01m09s31.png vlcsnap-2013-07-13-20h00m25s112.png vlcsnap-2013-07-13-20h00m06s131.png vlcsnap-2013-07-13-20h00m18s18.png vlcsnap-2013-07-13-20h07m10s59.png vlcsnap-2013-07-13-20h05m20s245.png vlcsnap-2013-07-13-20h05m10s137.png vlcsnap-2013-07-13-20h09m22s92.png vlcsnap-2013-07-13-20h09m11s251.png vlcsnap-2013-07-13-20h15m12s16.png vlcsnap-2013-07-13-20h07m59s38.png vlcsnap-2013-07-13-20h08m21s254.png vlcsnap-2013-07-13-20h12m14s32.png vlcsnap-2013-07-13-20h13m28s253.png vlcsnap-2013-07-13-20h11m17s210.png vlcsnap-2013-07-13-20h15m22s111.png vlcsnap-2013-07-13-20h17m09s162.png vlcsnap-2013-07-13-20h17m33s146.png vlcsnap-2013-07-13-20h17m59s158.png vlcsnap-2013-07-13-20h19m51s245.png vlcsnap-2013-07-13-20h19m39s116.png vlcsnap-2013-07-13-20h20m22s30.png vlcsnap-2013-07-13-20h21m31s221.png vlcsnap-2013-07-13-20h24m43s92.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-13-20h29m05s151.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-13-20h28m38s142.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-13-20h21m52s176.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-13-20h21m43s87.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-13-20h21m23s138.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-13-20h21m37s26.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-13-20h27m43s105.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-13-20h21m08s204.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-13-20h19m58s53.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-13-20h18m50s157.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-13-20h18m41s42.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-13-20h14m49s40.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-13-20h09m44s70.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-13-20h11m45s249.png vlcsnap-2013-07-13-20h30m38s41.png vlcsnap-2013-07-13-20h22m19s194.png vlcsnap-2013-07-13-20h22m09s96.png vlcsnap-2013-07-13-20h22m41s160.png vlcsnap-2013-07-13-20h22m25s248.png vlcsnap-2013-07-13-20h28m51s5.png vlcsnap-2013-07-13-20h29m30s155.png Tunnel Conan and Sera explain the reason why Murobashi's case could not be a suicide. Conan then receives a message from an unknown sender and tells the Detective Boys to go back to their room with Ran, and shouts angrily when they don't comply. Haibara thinks about the "ominous feeling" inside her, as well as Conan's tense behaviour, as she clinging to Ran and wonders what is going on. Immediately, Scar Akai walks past and glares at Haibara which frightens her. Tooru Amuro also appears right behind Scar Akai, and he explains to Ran how he got a train ticket from online bidding. This happens in the hallway, and the door nearest to the conversation is cracked open so that Subaru Okiya can watch them silently. Okiya is also accompanied by a woman resembling Vermouth with a hat pulled low over her face, who is seemingly busy with her cellphone. He says to her that, "Heaven is siding with us". Jirokichi Suzuki, who waits at Nagoya station, orders the train to head there without stopping, so he can capture the murderer himself. Without any other choice, Kogoro, Conan, and Sera go to interrogate the passengers. Ran, Sonoko, Agasa, and the Detective Boys return to their room. Mitsuhiko brings up the subject of the woman who saved them from the fire in the last case. It is revealed that Mitsuhuko had sent a video recording of the woman to Kogoro, so Kogoro could find and thank her. Kogoro also thought of uploading the video to the internet. The woman is actually Shiho Miyano. This causes Haibara to panic and think her ominous feeling is due to Black Organzation members on the train. Jirokichi calls a meeting with the Nagoya Police directing them to restore his and their honour by capturing the murderer post haste. Gin and Vodka watch the pep rally from behind a column on the Nagoya platform. Gin receives an text from Vermouth that Sherry is indeed boarded the train. Conan receives another unknown message. When Sera asks about and tries to look at the message, Conan quickly hides it and says he is just looking up the article on the past case that involves the victim and the passengers. Haibara also receives a message from an unknown address who claim to be Vermouth, asking, "Are you ready?" Haibara makes an excuse to go out. Ran notices her strange behaviour and tries but fails to follow her. Alone, Haibara recalls the tape left by her mother, Elena Miyano, which talks about Haibara's parents starting a drug project that will require them to leave Shiho and Akemi behind, a project they call "Silver Bullet". Haibara then regrets that she misunderstood and that the drug was something that shouldn't have been made. She looks at the antidote to APTX 4869 that she is holding and decides to take it so that she can avoid involving those with her in the Black Organisation's plot to capture or kill her. Before she can take it, Okiya confronts Haibara, commenting that he can predict the "sisters" without fail, and invites her to "enter our area". Haibara runs away from him instead, thinking she can't be killed while in a shrunken state. tunnel98765435.jpg tunnel8765467.jpg tunnel456789.jpg tunnel8765456.jpg tunnel6789876.jpg mysterytrainc2988101a18b87d629ff0e92060828381e30fd06.jpg Mysterytrain4757d339b6003af36fab79ed342ac65c1138b6aa.jpg bourbone838d413495409237e342ca79358d109b2de4917.jpg tunnel12.jpg tunnel897654.jpg tunnel876543.jpg mysterytrainc98a7dec54e736d13ebe40fe9a504fc2d462691f.jpg tunnel87654.jpg mysterytraina4e68335e5dde71189bc8f00a6efce1b9c16615a.jpg mysterytraina09775f082025aaf2498b23dfaedab64024f1a26.jpg tunnel45.jpg tunnel4567890.jpg tunnel45678.jpg mysterytraine68e364e251f95ca61b5363bc8177f3e6609527b.jpg mysterytrain4029cdef76094b36c1f0bf60a2cc7cd98c109d65.jpg Mysterytraincdb55a6034a85edf18135aae48540923dc547520.jpg Zero-RawsDetectiveConan-702YTV1280x720x264AACmp4_snapshot_1931_20130721_003940_zps2139edf0.jpg Zero-RawsDetectiveConan-702YTV1280x720x264AACmp4_snapshot_1936_20130721_003948_zpse3231986.jpg Zero-RawsDetectiveConan-702YTV1280x720x264AACmp4_snapshot_2153_20130721_011930_zps3b914ea8.jpg Zero-RawsDetectiveConan-702YTV1280x720x264AACmp4_snapshot_2200_20130721_011953_zpse32dd650.jpg Intersection Conan is still investigating the case. He asks the suspects to be filmed while running. Sera leaves the group, intending to take the recordings to the Detective Boys to ask them which looks most like the masked suspect they chased earlier. On the way, Amuro notices her from a room and contacts someone with his cellphone. Scar Akai then walks past the mysterious woman who had come with Okiya. The woman says something to Scar Akai as he passes which startles him. But before he can follow her, Sera confronts him and asks, "Who are you?" Scar Akai smiles and tells Sera, "you haven't changed a bit." and he reveals his face to her. Sera, surprised and confused, responds with "Shuu-nii". (nii is Japanese suffix to call an older brother). She questions Scar Akai, stating that she heard that Akai had died. Sera and Scar Akai's confrontation ends abruptly when Scar Akai knocks Sera unconscious with a taser. Scar Akai then replies that Sera's response was the one he wanted to hear. The culprit is revealed to be Satoru Andou. Intersection.png bell562616_583555805029710_59487007_n.png bell16533_583555815029709_1553391551_n.png Mysterytrainb7d816385343fbf241da6ad5b17eca8067388fd3.png bell943681_583555895029701_363192678_n.png Mysterytraina1920f24ab18972bbb2acf3ce7cd7b899f510abc.png bell1016881_583556078363016_1641480992_n.png bell1011580_583556131696344_578810373_n.png Mysterytrain22c7fdf2b2119313431d314664380cd790238d6b.png Mysterytrain917a9f25b65.png bell996535_583556211696336_1306107920_n.png Mysterytrainba974f540923dd54ca301de5d009b3de9d824804.png bell1017735_583559108362713_313828796_n.png bell1016890_583558975029393_982093943_n.png Mysterytraina70cd23f8794a4c22484d3dc0ff41bd5ac6e3921.png Intersection56789.png Intersection5467.png Mysterytrain7d77d1ca7bcb0a46395bbfce6a63f6246a60af54.png Intersection87654_(1).png Intersection87654_(2).png bell536874_583558935029397_1336423125_n.png bell1075765_583559058362718_210312657_n.png Intersection0.png Intersection45678.png Intersection45678_(1).png Intersection546789.png bell1005329_583588845026406_356710015_n.png Bell1004480_583588868359737_554339505_.png Mysterytrain23e2d6160924ab1816c433c034fae6cd79890bff.png bell1005353_583589325026358_1868326205_n.png bell74011_583589438359680_586957136_n.png Conclusion Amuro opens the large suitcase Andou brought with him and reveals it is a folding mirror that fits the door, with a blob of brown paint placed to hide the number of the door. Andou confesses to the crime. Motive Satoru Andou wanted retribution against Etsuto Murobashi because his wife was killed in the fire that Etsuto Murobashi set in order to steal valuable artworks from the mansion unnoticed. Initially Andou was going to force Murobashi to confess to the rest of the passengers, but Murobashi gleefully recalling his exciting escape from the fire enraged Andou. While the deduction show still continues, Scar Akai enters the room belonging to the mysterious lady and throws her luggage out the window. The mysterious woman appears at the door and tells Scar Akai that the dress in the luggage was her favourite. The mysterious woman reveals herself to be Yukiko Kudo by naming Scar Akai as her old friend, "Sharon". Scar Akai rips his mask off and confirms Yukiko's deduction that he is none other than Vermouth. Yukiko boasts to Vermouth that they got a hold of Vermouth's weak points, which is Vermouth that doesn't want anyone, including her partner on the train, to know that Conan and Haibara shrunk from the APTX 4869. Also, Vermouth had ordered software from CG programmer, Suguru Itakura that probably is related to the de-aging. Yukiko also showed her surprise that Vermouth had a fight with Itakura on the film set even though Sharon is known for her consideration for the staff. Vermouth responds to Yukiko's boast by saying she is the one who saw through Yukiko's team's plan. Vermouth deducts that they will try to fake Shiho Miyano's death so the Black Organisation will let go of her for good. Vermouth explains then that Haibara can't be shown dead in her child body because it will cause the Detective Boys to panic and cry, which would bring the Black Organisation's attention to them as Sherry's acquaintances. But if Haibara dies in her original body (played by Yukiko with makeup) and those who know her secret keep quiet about that, then the Detective Boys will be none the wiser. This scene will also result in heavily checking the passengers' belongings upon disembarkment and the Black Organisation won't be able to take "Sherry's" body away to confirm her identity. Vermouth tells Yukiko that's not only Yukiko's luggage that she disposed of, but the bullet-proof vest with blood contraption that she hid in the basin closet as well. Yukiko say the two are even because even Vermouth sees though her plan but hasn't found Haibara. Vermouth reveals her trick to smoke Haibara out by detonating mutilple smoke bombs she placed earlier. (The bombs can be seen under the attendent's seat and also in the crime scene.) At the deduction scene, Amuro is the first to notice the smoke, concludes the train is on fire and tells everyone to evacuate to the front of the train. The suspects, who are pyrophobics after surviving the mansion fire incident, become panicked and run. But Conan has to wake up Kogoro and urges Komino and Sumitomo of room D to hurry up and leave. Next, Vermouth correctly deduces that Haibara won't escape the fire to the front like everyone else, but will go in the opposite direction. Then Haibara is shown, now in her original body, running through the smoke past the victim's room (7B). A voice from behind states that Shiho is "as expected of Hell's Angel's daughter" that she is "very much alike". The voice belongs to Tooru Amuro, who introduces himself to Shiho with his codename, Bourbon. Ran meets Kogoro and asks him where Haibara and Sera are (she assumes he'd know because they should pass his deduction site at some point), but Kogoro doesn't know. The train conductor tries to calm the passengers down from panic about the fire and tells them that the staff has yet to know the full details on the situation but will try to find out as soon as possible. Meanwhile, Vermouth continues to predict Sherry's movement that she will head to the back of train and be killed by the Organization in a silent fashion, rather than involving her friends. Conan then phones Yukiko to inform her that he can't find Haibara anywhere. Vermouth grabs Yukiko's phone away and impersonates her on the phone, telling Conan that Haibara probably escaped to the front like everyone else. Vermouth then receives a message from Bourbon confirming that Sherry is indeed in carriage 8. She then boasts to Yukiko that's it's her team that has the advantage. In carriage 8, Bourbon tells Sherry he has met her parents and sister. Sherry says she has heard about him and knows he is a rival to Moroboshi Dai, Akemi's lover. Bourbon says Dai was an FBI mole, as he suspected. When he heard that Dai/Akai was dead, he didn't believe it at first and enlists Vermouth's help to disguise himself as Akai, hanging around people who knew Akai to observe their reactions. However, this time he had Vermouth disguise as Akai in place of him. He comes to the conclusion that Akai is really dead. At the Nagoya train station, Gin comments that the presence of the Jirokichi and Aichi police only make the explosion seem like an attempt on their lives, which covers the Black Orgainzation's intention. He then becomes surprised when Vodka informs him Vermouth was asking for more explosives for the plan, without telling him the purpose. Bourbon, meanwhile, reveals his plan to take Sherry back to the Black Organisation alive. He'll have her step inside the storage hold, knock her out, bomb the carriage link to seperate the storage hold form the rest of the train, then have a helicopter on his side take her away. Sherry refuses cooperate, stating that the storage hold is full of explosives, causing Bourbon to realise that Vermouth had altered the plan, wanting to kill Sherry from the start. Sherry steps away behind the door, while a mysterious figure appears behind Bourbon, obscured by smoke. Bourbon asks if the figure is Vermouth; the mysterious figure throws a hand grenade at him. Bourbon, shocked at this, asks who the person is. The figure is revealed to the readers (but not to Bourbon) that he has Shuichi Akai's face, without the scar, and dresses in an outfit like those of Okiya Subaru's, wearing Sera's hat. The grenade explodes, interruping their one-sided conversation. The storage hold is seperated from the train, and seconds later, it explodes, triggered by Vermouth's cellphone. Vermouth explains to Yukiko she purposefully detonated the second bomb having heard the first one (which confirmed that the storage hold was separated from the train), making sure the explosion wouldn't cause the train to derail. Vermouth leaves the room while Yukiko begins frantically calling for Haibara, but she stops immediately after Vermouth is out of sight. Bourbon is left wondering who the figure was, but he seems to have an idea. The train stops and the passengers disembark. Vermouth phones Gin about the situation, in which Bourbon claims he saw Sherry die in the explosion; Gin shows doubt about Sherry's survival. Gin points out that Vermouth wanted an explosion on the train so the train couldn't reach its destination at Nagoya (where Gin was waiting). Vermouth tells him they have to be questioned, along with other passengers and that he should be satisfied enough hearing that Sherry is dead. Vermouth hangs up and overhears the Detective Boys talk to Agasa (who has Haibara sleeping on his back) about how they found Haibara in room 7B. What happened was that Haibara got dizzy after taking the drug for her cold and decided to rest there. The room was empty due to it being a crime scene. Vermouth realizes Yukiko's team figured that Haibara would go there, so they waited for her there. Conan's phone call to Yukiko was just an act to keep Vermouth in Yukiko's room while they took Haibara to saftey. But Vermouth can't figure out who the woman who was supposedly killed in front of Bourbon is. Vermouth then figured out Kaitou Kid's involvement after overhearing Sonoko voice her frustration to Ran that Kaitou Kid won't be able to board the train after the explosion. Vermouth also overheard Conan on the phone with Kaitou Kid, apologizing to him for draging him into a situation with guns and bombs. Kaitou Kid is shown leaving the exploding train on his hang-glider, the gadget Conan deduced Kid would hide in the storage room in the first place. It is revealed in a flashback that Conan had deduced Kid's identity. Kid disguised as Hiruka Sumitomo (the maid) and had his accomplice disguised as Natsue Komino (The wheelchair lady). His accomplice, heavily hinted to be Konosuke Jii, can't mimic the voice of the lady, and relies on Kid to voice both of them. He just mouths the words (similar to when Conan solves case as Agasa). So when Conan has Sumitomo run in the corridor, Komino can't speak. Conan has the advantage of being short (looking from below) and saw through Jii's act easily, as well as their reaction about the fire, which wouldn't match the reaction of a pyrophobic. Conan brings up the point that he purposefully overlooked Kid's actions to avoid being involved with the case as leverage to ask Kid for help. Conan shows him a video of Shiho Miyano and has Kid disguise as her. Conan tells him to be careful because guns and explosives are involved. Conan finishes his conversation by asking Kid to return his cellphone to the detective agency. Kid, annoyed, comments that Conan should be in debt to him for helping, rather than the other way around. Because of the explosion, the train is brought to an early stop and the passengers disembark so they can be questioned by the police at the station. Konosuke Jii, Kaitou Kid's assistant, has removed his old woman disguise because he is unable to speak without Kid to assist him. Sera tries to figure out what's going on as Ran return her hat which she found in the corridor. Bourbon watches them silently and then asks Vermouth to give him the files from before and after Akai's death one more time. Vermouth agrees and Bourbon thinks he must reopen his investigation from "square one". Lastly, Subaru Okiya, watching Vermouth and Bourbon from behind, opens one of his eyes for the first time to reveal his Shuichi Akai-like eyes. Mysterytrain0d5d8b1001e9390124f5b8c97aec54e734d196d1.png Mysterytrain5120402309f7905250658cc80df3d7ca7acbd557.png Conclusion7_(1).png Conclusion54678.png conclusion4567890.jpg Conclusion4567890.png Conclusion5467890.png conclusion4568976.png conclusion78654.png Conclusion765434.png Conclusion876545.png Conclusion87654_(1).png Conclusion786543.png Conclusion7865435.png conclusion9876543.png conclusion67546.png conclusion876543 (1).png conclusion897654.png conclusion876543 (2).png Shihoab928216fdfaaf516100ce668d5494eef21f7a95.png conclusion876543 (3).png conclusion876543 (4).png conclusion876543 (5).png bourbonshiho23456958372456.png conclusion876543 (6).png conclusion43.png Bourbond2cc5ca98226cffc1f38f16bb8014a90f703ea66.png Bourbondc885590f603738da18b43fbb21bb051fa19ecab.png conclusion0.png conclusion8765.png conclusion9876543456.png conclusion89765000.png conclusion123vv.png conclusion11.png conclusion23456.png conclusion23456 (1).png conclusion2345678765.png conclusion01.png conclusion66.png conclusion78.png bourbonc8ea15ce36d3d5393067e9123b87e950342ab08d.jpg Bourbonc8ea15ce36d3d5393067e9123b87e950342ab08d.png Cast Conan Edogawa.jpg|Conan Edogawa Ran Mouri.jpg|Ran Mouri Ai Haibara.jpg|Ai Haibara Ayumi Yoshida.jpg|Ayumi Yoshida Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya.jpg|Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya Genta Kojima.jpg|Genta Kojima Sonoko Suzuki.jpg|Sonoko Suzuki Hiroshi Agasa.jpg|Professor Agasa Gin.jpg|Gin Vermouth.jpg|Vermouth Vodka.jpg|Vodka Yukiko Kudo.jpg|Yukiko Kudo Tooru Amuro.jpg|Tooru Amuro Kogoro Mouri.jpg|Kogoro Mouri Masumi Sera.jpg|Masumi Sera Subaru Okiya.jpg|Subaru Okiya Scar Akai.jpg|Scar Akai Kaitou Kid.jpg|Kaitou Kid Shiho_Miyano.jpg|Shiho Miyano Jirokichi_Suzuki.jpg|Jirokichi Suzuki Character background revelations *Tooru Amuro is revealed to be the Black Organization member Bourbon. *Scar Akai is revealed to be a disguise used by Bourbon and Vermouth to impersonate Shuichi Akai to ensure that the real Akai is dead by judging the reactions of Akai's sister and close friends. Bourbon had been using the disguise prior to boarding the train, but he had Vermouth take the role because she can imitate Akai's voice and block Masumi Sera from interfering. *Masumi Sera is Shuichi Akai's younger sister. *Subaru Okiya is an ally of Conan's and his heavily hinted to be the real Shuichi Akai. The man who looks like Akai who drops the grenade is wearing Subaru's clothes and had taken Masumi's hat which had been in her room when Okiya returned Sera. Important event summaries *Vermouth reports to Gin that Shiho Miyano has been killed. Although she later realizes she had been tricked, Vermouth keeps this discovery a secret. *Yukiko deduces that Vermouth has some vital reason to hide from the rest of the Black Organization that Shiho and Conan have deaged due to APTX 4869. She also confirms that Vermouth was involved in trying to force Suguru Itakura to finish a special project he had stopped. *Yukiko wins the bet she made with Vermouth, with the stakes being that Vermouth had to give up on hunting Shiho completely. *Bourbon, who had earlier concluded Akai was truly dead, begins to second-guess his deductions. He asks Vermouth for detailed information from before and after Akai's death so he can begin from square one. *Conan discovers Tooru Amuro is Bourbon, which Bourbon does not realize. *Elena and Atsushi Miyano had worked on a project for the Black Organization called Silver Bullet which ultimately caused them to leave Shiho and Akemi. Shiho realizes that she should have never tried to complete the project. This solves the mystery of what Elena said on the final part of the tape left for Shiho's 18th birthday. *Kaitou Kid's heist has been postponed because the Belltree Express where Jirokichi Suzuki's challenge would have been issued is under investigation. Kaitou Kid now considers Conan to be in his debt. References All text on this page is taken from DetectiveConanWorld.com Watch Category:Episodes Category:Season 22 Category:Conan Edogawa Appearances Category:Ran Mouri Appearances Category:Ai Haibara Appearances Category:Detective Boys Appearances Category:Ayumi Yoshida Appearances Category:Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya Appearances Category:Genta Kojima Appearances Category:Kogoro Mouri Appearances Category:Masumi Sera Appearances Category:Professor Agasa Appearances Category:Tooru Amuro Appearances Category:Sonoko Suzuki Appearances Category:Subaru Okiya Appearances Category:Yukiko Kudo Appearances Category:Vermouth Appearances Category:Gin Appearances Category:Vodka Appearances Category:Shiho Miyano Appearances Category:Scar Akai Appearances Category:Jirokichi Suzuki Appearances Category:Kaitou Kid Appearances